I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a filter for a receiver.
II. Background
A wireless communication device (e.g., a cellular phone) may utilize a transceiver to achieve two-way communication with a wireless communication system. The transceiver may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal. The transmitter may further amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output RF signal and then transmit this signal via a wireless channel to a base station in the wireless system. For data reception, the receiver may receive an RF signal from the base station and may condition and process the received RF signal to obtain data sent by the base station.
The wireless device may be capable of communicating with different wireless systems and/or may support operation on multiple frequency bands. These capabilities may allow the wireless device to receive communication services from more systems and enjoy greater coverage. The wireless device may have multiple receive paths in the receiver for all supported frequency bands and systems. Each receive path may include a set of circuit blocks such as bandpass filter, low noise amplifier (LNA), etc. The circuit blocks for each receive path may be designed specifically for the frequency band(s) and/or system(s) supported by that receiver path. The wireless device may have many receive paths and many circuit blocks in order to support multiple frequency bands and/or multiple systems. These many receive paths may increase the complexity, size, cost and/or power consumption of the wireless device, all of which may be undesirable.